Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Aftermath Duel! Yuya VS Yusho!
by beatlestributeman
Summary: Even though Yuya stopped the dimensional war, made Zarc smile and saved Reira and Yuzu, he still has another challenge to face. His father. Will Yuya be able to surpass his dad as an Entertainment Duelist?


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Aftermath Duel! Yuya VS Yusho!

"Now Odd-Eyes, attack Whitest Armageddon. Spiral strike burst!"

It was almost the end of a duel. Yuya Sakaki was just about to land the finishing blow against his rival, Reiji Akaba. Reiji adjusted his glasses and said "Due to Purplish Armageddon's effect, my monster won't be destroyed."

Yuya already knew that much but replied "But you still take damage! And thanks to Odd-Eyes' effect, it'll be doubled. Reaction Force!"

With that one attack Reiji was knocked back and his life points went down to zero. Dispite being beaten Reiji enjoyed his duel with Yuya and couldn't help but smile.

Right after that happened everyone in the crowd heard a sound of faint laughter. Soon it was confirmed that it was Reira who was laughing. After sealing Zarc's soul in her body Reira's life was reverted to that of a baby. Yuya had succeeded in making Zarc simle from within her and Zarc's soul was at peace. Himika, Reiji's mother simled as this happened. Yuya was also stunned as he said, "Reira is laughing!"

Reiji stood by Yuya and congradulated him. "The winner is Yuya Sakaki. He passed the test." Everyone especially Yuya's friends exclaimed happilly. During this, Reiji's father, Leo was examining a large sphere that contained the shadow of what looked like a person. Just then, a bright light came from the sphere. Leo was stunned as this happened.

Just then the light flew from the container and landed down on the field where Yuya and Reiji dueled. As this happened every other duelist who watched Yuya dueling from the other dimensions were engulfed in a bright light and were also transported to the duel field. Everyone including Sora, Dennis, Asuka, Edo, Grace and Gloria and Noro from the Fusion dimension. Crow, Jack, Frank, Amanda and Tanner and Chojiro from the Synchro Dimension. And Kurosaki, Kaito, Allen and Sayaka from the XYZ Dimension.

Yuya was stunned as he noticed a figure emerge from the bright light. It was Yuya's best friend Yuzu. She had returned. "I believed in you." After she that Yuzu's father, Shuzo started crying tears of joy. "Yuya, I knew you could make everyone simle with your dueling", she said. Yuya's other friends Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu and Gongenzaka and Sawatari as well as his mother, Yoko smiled as this happened.

Yuya smiled, "Welcome home, Yuzu." Yuzu smiled too as tears of joy came down from her face. "I'm back Yuya." Yuya's friends looked on happily as this haapened. Yuya had not only made Zarc smile but saved Yuzu.

It would seem that Zarc is laughing from inside of Reiji speculated as he, Himika and Leo continued to watch Reira laugh. "Yes", Leo added "And the world has become one once again. All thanks to Yuya's dueling." "Yuya's dueling?", Reiji questioned as he started laughing with pleasure because he knew that was true.

Suddenly, the lights went off, and two stage lights appeared on Yuya's father Yusho who exclaimed," If you think this is the end, you're mistaken. Yuya was surprised. "Dad?" Yusho continued,"Your real journey began the moment you passed the test. Are you ready to continue dueling as a pro?", he asked as he activated his duel disk.

Yuya smiled, "Of course. From this moment on I will continue to make everyone smile with my dueling. I will surpass my dad as an entertainment duelist. The fun is just getting started!", Yuya exclaimed as he activated his duel disk and ran up to face his dad.

"I'm ready, Dad", said Yuya. "Face me, Yuya", Yusho replied. "Field magic crossover", said a computerized voice from Yuya's duel disk. With that, the action field activated from Yuya's duel disk and they began their duel. And all of Yuya's friends watched from the stands.

Duel: Yuya: (4000) VS Yusho: (4000)

"I'll go first", said Yusho."I set one card facedown and end my turn." Everyone was surprised by this. "Why didn't he summon a monster?" asked Sora, the kid with the blue hair. "You'll see", Yuzu replied having see this move before. Sora continued to watch with curiosity. The boy with the long red hair, Dennis smirked as he said to himself, " Going for that move again is he?" Yuya was initially surprised by this action but smiled having a guess that his dad might be onto something. Edo also recognized this move. He knew Yuya would be in for a surprise.

"Get ready, Dad! I'm coming at you now. My Turn, Draw! With Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and Scale 8 Entermate Odd-eyes I set the Pendulum Scale." He placed the pendulum cards on his duel disk.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters from levels 5-7. Swing Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum summon! With it's heroic and dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Effect/Pendulum, Level 7, ATK: 2500) With that Yuya's ace monster appeared on the field and Yuya jumped on top of it. "Now Odd-Eyes attack him directly! Spiral strike burst!"

But as Odd-Eyes fired it's attack, "I activate the trap Miracle Silk Hats. This trap let's me choose a monster and a magic or trap in my hand and summon them as normal monsters", Yusho explained as a puff of smoke appeared and blocked ot the attack. And two hats appeared on the field, one red and one blue. Yoko, Yuya's mother smiled knowing exactly what this was.

"Now for the fun part", Yusho continued. "My opponent can only attack with one monster and if it attacks the hat that contains the monster I chose, the damage will be doubled, but if the attack hits the hat with The magic or trap card, neither of us takes damage."

Yuya smiled at this strategy knowing he had to make a choice. He looked at each hat wondering which one he should attack. He then made a decision.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack the blue hat!", Yuya commanded as Odd-Eyes attacked. Unfortunately, it did not hit it's intended target.

"Wrong guess, Yuya," Yusho revealed as the blue hat disappeared and revealed the magic card Magician's Left Hand. Nevertheless, Yuya smiled. "Oh, well", he said. "I end my turn. This is getting fun already! I've missed your entertainment, Dad."

Kurosaki couldn't help but comment,"That's a move no one would expect." Kaito stood next to him and said,"You thought that was surprising? When dueling Yusho there are alot of surprises and I'm sure Yuya will have plenty of surprises as well."

Yusho couldn't help but smile that his son was already enjoying the duel. "You've progressed well, Yuya." Said Yusho " But prepare yourself because the fun is just getting started. My turn! Draw!" He drew his card and smiled. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn. And use it to bring back the monster I used for miraculous hats. Come forth, Entermate Sky Magician!"(Effect, Level 7, ATK:2500)

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Yusho's ace monster appeared. Yuya looked excited himself, he always enjoyed seeing his father's ace. Yusho grabbed Sky Magician's Rings and got flown up to one of the high platforms where he picked up an action card.

"Now I activate a continuous magic card, Magician's Right Hand. Furthermore, Sky Magician's effect activates. When a continous magic card is activated, it's attack points are increased by 300." (ATK:2500+300=2800). "I also activate the action card, Shining Star and Sky Magician gains 500 attack points. (ATK:2800+500= 3300) Now Sky Magician attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Sky Magic!", Yusho as he grabbed on to Sky Magicians rings before it flew through the air.

Yuya panicked and activated his roller boots skating to the nearest platform and jumping up three more until he found an action card."I activate the action magic, Evasion! Now the attack is negated",Yuya declared. Yusho wasn't worried though. "Are you sure about that? I activate the effect of Magician's right hand which can destroy magic cards so Evasion is negated!"

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed as his dragon was destroyed and his Life Points took a hit, blowing him off of the platform. (Yuya LP:4000-800=3200) "I set a card facedown and end my turn. And the effect of shining star wears off."ATK:3300-500=2800 "Now Yuya, show us how you will respond," Yusho said. Yuya stood up and smiled. "Gladly! My Turn! Draw! He looked at his card and at his Pendulum scale and imediately knew what to do.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I may have lost a few life points, but rest assured, the fun is just getting started and I have a plan to turn things around." Everyone was curious to see what Yuya had in mind especially Yusho.

"Using the already set Pendulum scale I Pendulum Summon! Return from the extra deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and from my hand Entermate Drumming Kong. Furthermore, I summon Entermate Silverclaw."

"Now I activate Entermate Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect. It lets me use two monsters on the field for a Fusion Summon."

Yuya's friends knew immediately what he was doing. Tatsuya said,"I remember this move!" "Yes, it's Yuya's pendulum fusion move," replied Ayu. "I'm getting shivers,"exclaimed Futoshi. Sora just smirked. "Go, Yuya", shouted Yuzu.

Yuya chanted,"Prideful silver wolf, become one with the Arcane Dragon and awaken a new power. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Effect/Fusion, Level 7, ATK:2500)

Everyone cheered as Yuya's new dragon appeared. Even Yusho was excited to see what Yuya would do next. Yuya hopped on top of his dragon and moved to attack. "Now Beast-Eyes Attack Sky Magician! I activate Entermate Drumming Kong's Effect to give Beast-Eyes 800 Attack Points! (ATK:3000+800=3800) Go, Beast-Eyes, Fire Dive Burst!"

Yusho also saw this coming. "I activate a trap, Entermate Sky Ring. So now my monster isn't destroyed." Yuya still looked confident and replied, "But you still take damage." Yusho's monster might have been protected but the attack still hit his life points and he got blown back from the impact. (Yusho LP:4000-1000=3000) Yuya knew the duel wasn't over yet. "I set one card facedown and end my turn", he declared. "And Beast-Eyes' attack points go back to normal."

Yusho recovered from the attack and chuckled, "Thank you, Yuya. I'm glad I get to enjoy this with you." Yuya grinned and replied,"Me too."

Yusho began his turn. "My turn! Draw! I activate the magic card, Card of Ace. I flip a coin and if it lands on heads, I get to draw two more cards. If it lands on tales, my opponent draws two cards. "Betting everyting on a gamble is he?", said Jack Atlas. "It wouldn't be entertaining otherwise", Crow added.

Yusho flipped his coin and after a brief moment of suspense it landed on heads. "Heads! So now I can draw two more cards." After he drew his cards he was happy with what he got.

"Get ready, Yuya. Now it's time to show off some of my new tricks. I activate the magic card, Pendulum Call! By disgarding one card in my hand like the magic card Paper Doll , I can add two magician pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand.

Everyone, including Yuya, was surprised by this action. Yuya himself thought "Is Dad actually going to pendulum summon?" He got his answer right away.

"Now using Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale", He said as he slapped the pendulum cards on his duel disk. Now I can simultaneously summon monsters from levels 2-7. Pendulum Summon! Appear, my newest performer, Entermate Star Magician." (Effect/Pendulum, Level 7, ATK:2500) Yusho's newest monster looked like Sky Magician but was green and light blue with a black cape with stars all over it, and a white star on the left side of his face.

"Yusho can pendulum summon now?!", Shuzo shouted in surprise. Yoko smiled and said,"I wonder what tricks his new magician has."

"Now I activate Star Magician's effect. I can take one magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand", Yusho explained as he took Magicians left hand and added it to his hand. "

Now I can activate it's second effect. It gains 500 attack points for every magic card in my hand, field and graveyard", Yusho explained. "There are four magic cards in my graveyard one on the field and one in my hand. Which means Entermate Star Magician gains 3000 attack points. (2500+3000=5500)."

"5500 Attack Points?!" Yuya started to get nervous,"Even with the 800 attack point boost from Drumming Kong, Beast-Eyes will still be destroyed." He jumped off of Beast-Eyes and started jumping around the platforms for an action card. "Now Entermate Star Magician, attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Star Magic!", Yusho declared as Star Magician flew forward to strike Yuya.

Yuya's friends were alarmed. "If Yusho succeeds in attacking Yuya with both of his magicians...", Sawatari started, "Yuya will lose his monsters and alot of his life points!", Gongenzaka finished.

Yuya spotted two action cards on the same platform. "If I try to activate an action card Magician's Left Hand will negate it. Good thing I have a backup plan." "I discard the action magic mad hurricane to activate the trap, Farewell",Yuya declared.

Unfortunately, Yusho was ready for this too and declared,"I activate Entermate Sky Magician's effect. If an opponent activates a magic or trap, I can return Magician's Right Hand on the field to my hand and replace it with Magicians Left Hand. It's effect negates a trap on the field. And when a continuous magic card is activated, Sky Magician gains 300 attack points." (ATK:2800+300=3100)

Yuya figured that would happen. "I knew have a card that would stop my trap card, but I still have the other action card I picked up. And Magician's Right Hand can't affect it anymore", he thought before saying, "I activate the action magic, Miracle. Now my monster isn't destroyed and the damage is halved."

"What?!", Yusho exclaimed as the attack hit Beast-Eyes but didn't destroy it and the damage was halved. (Yuya LP:3200-1150=2050)

Yusho was surprised as Yuya explained,"I knew that if I activated another action card, Magician's Right Hand's effect would negate and destroy it. Even though you managed to stop my trap, since Magician's right hand was taken off the field, I was able to activate another action card without it being destroyed.

Yusho smiled, "Well done, Yuya. But I still have Entermate Sky Magician's attack Sky Magician attack Entermate Drumming Kong! Sky Magic!"

Luckily, Yuya managed to grab another action card,"I activate another Evasion to negate the attack." With that, Sky Magician's attack missed Drumming Kong. Yusho just smiled and said, "I end my turn."

Yuya's friends were relieved. "Yuya kept both of his monsters on the field,"said Sawatari. "That's some steadfast determination from both of them", added Gongenzaka. Yuzu still had faith that Yuya would be able to be able to surpass his dad. In any case, it was still fun to watch.

Yuya too was relieved that he was able to keep both his monsters on the field. "He's tricky alright", Yuya heard as he noticed the transparent image of Yugo beside him. "Your dad certainly knows how to entertain, Yuya", Yuto added. "Indeed. He's almost as tricky as when I dueled him", Yuri commented before remembering what that duel led up to. "Oh, um, Yuya. I guess I never really apologized for carding your dad", he said as his mood turned sympathetic.

Yuya sighed. He knew that what Yuri did was unforgivable but, despite that, he already forgave him for what he did. After all, it was mostly Leo Akaba's fault that Yuri was the way he was at the time. "That's in the past now, Yuri. And it wasn't entirly your fault you were alone and you didn't have any friends to help you. But don't worry, you're not alone anymore." Yuri was touched by that statement.

"If anything though you should be apologizing to us", said Yuto. "Yeah, for stealing our friends and tricking me and Yuto into fighting each other," said Yugo with a scowl on his face. Yuri replied,"Alright, alright! I am sorry, Yuto and Fusion." This made Yugo mad. "It's not Fusion! Call me, Yugo!", Yugo screamed. Yuto intervened, "Guys, calm down. Yuya still has a duel to finish."

"Right," Yuri replied,"Good luck, Yuya", he said "Show 'em who's the man", added Yugo. "Win this", Yuto said. "Thanks guys", said Yuya in his head.

With that he began his next and possibly last turn. "My turn! Draw!" After drawing his card Yuya decided the time to act was now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", he announced "As you can see I still have both of my monsters out but if don't end this now, I'll probably lose on the next turn. That's why this turn I am bringing out the monster that will help me pull out the win."

Everyone was curious to see what Yuya was about to do, including Yusho. "What are you planning to do, Yuya?", he thought.

"Using the already set pendulum scale, I pendulum summon! Appear, Entermate Dag Daggerman. (Effect/Pendulum, Level 5, ATK:2000) Now, once again, I activate Trump Witch's effect which will let me use monsters on the field for a fusion summon."

This surprised everyone once again as Yuya began his fusion. " The monsters I fuse are Beast-Eyes and Dag Daggerman. Nimble master of daggers. Dragon with luminous feral eyes, now become and awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Couragous dragon with burning sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Effect/Fusion, Level 8, ATK:3000)

Everyone was surprised by the appearance of Yuya's new dragon. Edo was all too familar with it because it was the monster that beat him. "There it is", He thought, the monster Yuya used to defeat me." Everyone else who hasn't seen this new dragon was surprised.

"Yuya's new dragon is giving me shivers", Futoshi exclaimed with excitement. "It's so pretty", Ayu added. "And awesome!", Tatsuya exclaimed. Yuzu was confident that Yuya would win now. "Go Yuya!", she cheered.

Even Yusho was impressed. "Impressive dragon, Yuya but what do you plan to do with it", he asked.

"I activate Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect. If it is special summoned, the attack points of all other monsters become zero and Brave-Eyes gains 100 attack points for every monster affected by this effect", Yuya explains.

With that, Sky Magician, Star Magician and Drumming Kong all have there attack points dropped to zero. Yusho was greatly flabbergasted at this.

"Now, Brave-Eyes gains 300 attack points", Yuya said. (ATK:3000+300=3300) Yuya smiled. Even without Drumming Kong's effect it was more than enough to end the duel. "Now Brave-Eyes attack Entermate Star Magician! Scorching Mega Smile Burst!"

As Brave-Eyes fired it's final attack, alot of little smiles flew from the blast and floated over the whole duel field. Everyone thought it was truly breath taking.

Even though he was about to lose Yusho couldn't help but smile as he thought,"Yuya, you have exceeded my expectations".

With that, Yusho was blown back from the impact and his life points went down to zero. (LP: 3000-3300=0)

Yuzu was overjoyed at the outcome. "Yuya did it! He won!", she shouted with joy. "All Right", Tatuya, Futoshi and Ayu exclaimed all at once. Shuzo and Yoko could not believe it. "Yuya won against his father?", Shuzo said in surprise. Yoko smiled at how well Yuya has progressed in his duels. Sawatari and Gongenzaka and all of Yuya's other friends were also cheering with excitement. Even the Akaba Family was impressed by Yuya's victory.

Yuya's counterparts were also congratulating Yuya."All Right! Great job, Yuya!", exclaimed Yugo. "You did very good, Yuya", Yuto added. "I agree. That was a fine victory. Yuya appreciated the complements coming from his counterparts.

He then went up to his dad who was lying on his back and offered him a hand. Yusho took the hand and Yuya pulled him up. "Congradulations, Yuya. You have won. I am so proud of you", Yusho said with a warm smile. Yuya smiled and nodded in agreement."I couldn't have done it without the support from my friends. And you Dad."

"This is only the beginning though. Will you continue to have fun duels with your friends and make people smile through dueling?" Yuya smiled and replied "Yes, I will."

Just then he noticed his friends running towards him to congratulate him on his victory. Yuya noticed this and ran toward his friends. As this happened Yusho smiled. He had hoped Yuya would be able to become a great Entertainment Duelist. He was glad he was right.

...

Finished! Just something I wanted to try out for my first story. Hope you all liked it. I'd appreciate constructive criticism, after all I'm new to this. P.S. I do not own Yugioh.


End file.
